A Shadow in the Dark
by Jappa
Summary: Hermione was only sixteen when she met her soul mate. Others might say she was too young, but God was she happy that she ignored them and followed her heart. Written for SpecialBookworm-394. Drabbles
1. Drabble 1

**Hello! This is drabble series written for SpecialBookworm-394. I hope you like it!**

**Title: A Shadow in the Dark**

**Summary: Hermione was only sixteen when she met her soul mate. Others might say she was too young, but God was she happy that she ignored them and followed her heart.**

**Warnings: Teacher student relationships, based lightly off the Police song 'Don't Stand So Close To Me', set in sixth year.**

**These drabbles are closer to chapters than drabbles… oh well**

**I will be in Hermione's POV unless otherwise stated**

**Drabble 1:**

Hermione was only sixteen when she met her soul mate; her one and only; her forever. A lot of people might say that fifteen was too young to know that you have met the one for you. But Hermione knew, just like she knew that she had no point in buying a lottery ticket this week as she had no chance of winning. It was a feeling and instinct and God was she glad that she followed what her heart and instincts said instead of her brain (which was really quite strange for the know-it-all Gryffindor).

It was the first day of school; the start of their sixth year. Harry was picking at his food and Ron was shoving as much food as he could down his throat. The chatter was loud and the atmosphere pleasant.

"Can you _please_ eat politely for _once_ Ronald!" Hermione growled. "It is disgusting!"

"Why should I?" Ron mumbled, food flying everywhere.

"Because you look like a pig?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes, cutting up a small piece of chicken and placing it in her mouth. "Honestly Ron, you'll never get a girls attention if you keep acting the way you do." She said when she finished her bite.

Ron glowered at his sister and continued eating, grumbling about bossy girls.

Hermione looked up at the table to study the new Defence Teacher.

"I don't think this will be a good year." Harry said noticing where Hermione's gaze was.

Hermione's brown eyes flickered to Harry before going back to the pink covered toad like lady. "No it won't be." She agreed.

Her eyes wondered over each teacher pausing on Professor Grubby-Plank and wondering where Hagrid was. Browns eyes travelled over the rest of the teachers before widening in shock.

_Wow!_

Dark black hair, long and pulled back into a low pony tail no longer containing the greasy sheen. Sallow skin now healthy pale and dark eyes that felt like they could stare into her soul.

_What happened to Professor Snape?_ She questioned herself. Her heart skipped a beat as those dark eyes turned and looked dead into her eyes.

Hermione flushed bright red and turned to her plate, her heart beating fast in her chest.

_What is this?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked noticing her confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione blinked. "I feel fine, Harry, why?" she said putting on a bright smile.

Harry narrowed his green eyes slightly. "Nothing," he said after studying her. "There is no reason."

**I hope you like this new story! Please review :)**


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2:**

Hermione did not know why she decided to use the shampoo again. It was the same shampoo she used at the Yule Ball the year before and it was just gathering dust in the bottom of her trunk. Hermione figured that she was sick of her hair being a bushy untameable mess but a nagging in the back of her head told her it was something else entirely.

So after a long grooming shower Hermione made her out of the bathroom with her hair hanging down her back in very long luscious brown curls. With her hair being no longer a bushy mane it was easy to see how long her hair actually was.

"Oh wow!" Lavender gasped when she saw Hermione exit the bathroom. "You look amazing! You will have to tell me what shampoo you used. I would love to get some!"

Hermione flushed lightly. "I ordered it from Hogsmead Apocrathy. I can show you on a Hogsmead weekend." She replied unsure of what to say. Lavender and Pavarti, even though she has been roommates with them since their first year at Hogwarts, had made a habit of ignoring the know-it-all.

"That would be the best! Thank you!"

Hermione grabbed her book bag and made her way down into the common room. She was greeted with gasps.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out. "You look very nice today!"

"Thank you Harry."

Ron, who looked like he was having a heart attack stared at Hermione. Harry elbowed him and he snapped out of his daze. "You look great." He said awkwardly embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"Well... Let's go eat!" Hermione said and rushed out of the common room.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry sitting opposite her. "I wonder how many classes we'll have with Slytherin this year?" Harry mused grabbing a slice of toast.

Ron shrugged hooking into some bacon.

"Classes with Slytherin wouldn't be that bad if Malfoy grew up." Hermione stated. "Most of them want nothing to do with us."

As she ate her eyes strayed to the teacher's table and to one dark haired teacher.

She found him staring intently at her.

Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. _Why do I keep blushing._

**_Please let me know what you think_**


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3:**

Potions class was next and Hermione was nervous, not that she really understood why. The only worry she would usually have was about Malfoy. But today, no it wasn't about the blond haired git, Today Hermione was worried about the snarky potions master.

They slowly wandered into the classroom, waiting for the professor to burst out of his office like a bat and start the class with a bark.

Just as Hermione sat down the dark wooden door slammed open and Snape stormed down the stairs and to the front of the classroom.

Hermione tensed up.

"Get out your books and turn to page 94. The ingredients are in the cupboard. There is also no partner work today. Today I will be examining you and then deciding who would be best to partner you up with. We wouldn't want to dunderheads working together and blowing up the classroom." His deep voice washed over the classroom and left Hermione in a temporary trance. She quickly snapped out of it and pulled her book out, a slight flush present on her cheeks.

_My god, I feel like a silly little schoolgirl._

Snape wandered around the classroom, leaning over student's cauldrons and scowling in annoyance when they got a step wrong.

Hermione slowly went through step by step but nearly stuffed up a couple of times when Snape stopped behind her and leaned over to check the potion. She almost tipped too many lacewing flies into the bubbling brew at one point which would have caused an explosion.

When Hermione handed the potion into Professor Snape who was then seated at his desk, she was shocked at his response.

"Perfect Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." He said. The class fell silent. Did he, did Snape just hand out points to a Gryffindor?

"T-thank you, Professor!" Hermione stuttered. She flushed bright red and turned around, hurrying back to her desk.

Harry and Ron stared at her in shock. "Did he just-"

"I think he did." Hermione whispered.

They looked at the Potion's Master in shock. Why was he suddenly handing out points to _Gryffindor's?_


	4. Drabble 4: SS POV

**Drabble 4: SS POV**

It was obvious of Miss Granger's crush on him. The blushing every time she saw him. The stuttering...

And it was wrong of him to like her in return.

They were teacher and student! It was not right. Even if there weren't any rules against it in the Wizarding World (because of Soul Mates), Snape knew there were some in the Muggle World where Miss Granger had grown up. She knows those rules.

And yet she still has a crush on him.

Him. Severus Snape. The Snarky Potions Professor. The Dungeon Bat.

He did not know what he should do.

**I dont have a laptop at the moment (using my home computer) so updates will be sporadic.**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

**as compensation I'm posting too chpters :D**


	5. Drabble 5

**I've posted 2 drabbles, make sure you haven't missed drabble 4.**

**Drabble 5:**

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up from her book. She'd been staring at the same page for the last hour, her mind wandering in the world of Severus Snape.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered to Harry.

"No you're not. You seem vacant and distant." Harry grumbled.

This caught Ron's attention. "Yeah, what's up 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I kind of have a crush..." she started.

"I already figured that one out." Harry snorted.

"On a teacher..."

This caught their attention.

"Who happens to be called Severus Snape." She mumbled the last part.

Harry shrugged. "That's all?" he asked.

Ron exploded. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Hermione reeled back, shock.

"SNAPE! THE GREASY DUNGEON BAT?" he screamed standing up.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, unsure of what to do.

Harry glared at Ron. "There is nothing wrong with having a crush. The only problem is if she acts out on it. It's illegal to date a teacher, isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is. Well it is in the Muggle World."

Ron's face was red. "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

Harry stood up. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HAVING A CRUSH ON A TEACHER!" he exclaimed.

Hermione was shocked. They were fighting over something about her...

"Stop!" she shrieked. They stopped and turned to face her.

"I don't see what your problem is!" she exclaimed to Ron.

"You are Hermione! You can't like the dungeon bat!" Ron grumbled.

Hermione was affronted. "What? So I can't crush on anyone? I can't fall in love and date?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "No, You're meant to stay with Harry and I!"

Hermione slapped him. "GROW UP RONALD!" she turned around and stormed off, Harry trailing off after her.


	6. Drabble 6

**Drabble 6:**

Hermione was looking through a book in the library. After her fight with Ron, she realised she didn't know any of the rules in the Wizarding World about relationships.

"... The legal age... Age differences... pregnancy... same sex relationships... AHA! Student teacher relationships; page 490."

_There are no ruled against Student Teacher relationships. As long as they are both consensual and they follow the other relationship laws, Students and Teachers are allowed to date._

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. She could date Professor Snape...

Hermione's mood perked up. And for the rest of the day, she planned. Planned to win Snape over.


	7. Drabble 7

**Drabble 7:**

Today was the day Hermione started part one of her plan: Grooming.

She had already tamed her bushy hair, all she needed to do was her pluck her eyebrows, shave her legs, paint her nails, practice different hairstyles, practice with makeup and make her uniform look a little bit nicer on her. And the best way to do that was to join in on Lavender and Pavarti's Pamper Saturdays.

Surprisingly, Hermione had a lot of fun. Hanging out with girls her own age and just taking care of herself made Hermione feel pleasant inside, feel happy… feel pretty. It was a wonderful feeling, one of which she would like to feel a lot more.


	8. Drabble 8

**Drabble 8: **

Jaws dropped. Hermione blushed.

Fellow students were just staring at her, amazed.

Hermione found it a little awkward, all this attention focused on her. She was starting to regret the changes she had made.

Until she saw Professor Snape's intense gaze focused on her.

And the fact that he smiled at her when he realised she was paying attention to him.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her breathe caught in her throat. Her lips formed into a soft smile.

And it was amazing.

**I am starting to go through and edit all of my stories, a lot of them are full of spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	9. Drabble 9

**Drabble 9:**

Hermione tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. The cool soft breeze wrapped around her and fluttered the pages of the book. It was a nice sunny day and Hermione decided to spend it outside, sitting down next to the sparkling lake with her nose buried in the yellowing pages a classic muggle fiction novel.

"Lovely day today." A voice drawled from next to her.

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "It is. How are you, professor Snape?"

A smirked played on the edge of Snape's lips. "I am well. And you?"

"Very well, thank you."

The conversation drew to a close and Hermione turned to face the lake. There was a rustling beside her before Snape sat down, also looking out over the lake.

A small smile was present on Hermione's face as she looked back down at her book.


	10. Drabble 10

**Drabble 10:**

She wasn't sure how it happened. But every Saturday, midday, her and professor Snape would meet out on the lake and sit side by side reading, relaxing or marking homework.

It was something Hermione would look forwards to every week from the moment she woke up until the last fleeting moments before she was asleep.

Hermione was falling hard.

Very Hard.

But she didn't mind.

Not at all.


	11. Drabble 11

**Drabbled 11:**

As the weather grew colder they moved places from the chilling lake to the warmth of Snape's office. Hermione would sit curled up on a chair in front of the fireplace, another novel in her lap and her nose buried so close in the pages that you couldn't see her face. Snape would sit in the other chair, red quill in hand and parchments in his lap, muttering to himself about the _absolute idiocy of the first grade dunderheads. _

Every time Hermione heard Snape grumble under his breathe she would stop reading and listen. Listen to the deep baritone flow around the room.

Once Snape finished his marking, he would conjure a glass of something amber and burning and would gaze into the fire, unwinding himself after a long day. And Hermione would just sit in the chair next to him, reading away.

They would bask in the presence of each other until it was late and Hermione had to go back to her dorms.

They would mumble a quick goodnight. And Snape would slowly close his office door.

Hermione would slowly walk back to her dorms.

Wishing she didn't have to leave.


	12. Drabble 12

**Drabble 12:**

Every night Hermione would spend the night, after dinner, relaxing in Snape's office. They would sit next to each other in front of the fire until it was time for her to go back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Hermione would hope each and every night, when she knocked upon Snape's office door, that he would rip open the door and pull her in for a kiss. His long hands cradling her face as they danced an amazing dance…

But it never happened.

Maybe she should take matters into her own hand? Pull him in for a kiss? But the reason why he isn't doing anything is because he doesn't think about her like that? Why would he let her stay in his office every evening if he didn't have some sort of feelings for her…

Hermione sighed to herself as she wondered down the dungeon corridors towards his office.

Maybe tonight?

Probably not.


End file.
